The pedicure industry is expanding in today's economy. Many pedicure salons have spa apparatuses in which customers sit at the spa apparatuses where technicians can provide pedicure services as well as spa services. Typically, each base of the spa apparatuses is made of plastic and does not resemble natural rocks, rock formations, and natural wood. In addition, artificial rocks, rock formations, and wood are typically made of plastic or cement. Cement is often used to provide the authenticity of a rock or wood. For example, a method of making artificial rock formation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,451, to Langson. Langson discloses that cement is applied to the inner surface of a mold. When the mold is removed, the cement resembles the natural rock surface. Cement takes hours to harden and this causes delay in manufacturing artificial rocks, rock formations, and wood.